A Murderer Of Love
by blackorange
Summary: [Sequel of The Florist] [1shoot/YunJae/AU/Angst/Lust/Romance/Violance] Summary: He was really Kim Jaejoong who had he known for this year? Really?


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: A Mureder Of Love**

**Author : aka aka nda  
Rating : M  
Cast: YunJae  
Genre : violence,angst,lust,romance  
Length this chapter : 13 pages MsW**

* * *

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sedikitpun bahwa dia bisa mencintai seseorang yang begitu.. indah. Kata indah dan cantik bahkan terasa sangat kurang untuk bisa menggambarkan dirinya yang sempurna. Semua yang ada pada dirinya begitu sempurna. Semuanya. Pertama kali ia melihatnya, ia langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Orang awam bilang, itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama –dan rasanya seperti sedang terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sedikitpun bahwa dia bisa mencintai seseorang yang begitu.. berbeda. Entahlah, orang itu sangat berbeda dengan sosok yang ia kenal_. Unexpected, unordinary, out of the box_ –semua kata itu begitu cocok untuk menggambarkannya. Setelah dia mengenalnya lebih lama lagi, dia pikir dia yang paling mengerti tentangnya. Tapi.. ternyata itu semua salah.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sedikitpun bahwa dia bisa mencintai seseorang yang.. memiliki 2 karakter yang sangat bertolak belakang. Seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Sifat jahat dan baik itu menyatu dalam satu tubuh, tapi tidak pernah terlihat secara bersamaan –dan dia mendapatkan kesempatan itu untuk bisa melihat sisi lain dari kekasihnya. Sisi lain yang belum pernah dia lihat selama dia mengenalnya. Sisi lain yang begitu menakutkan.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sedikitpun bahwa dia bisa mencintai seorang.. pembunuh bayaran.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan tempat di sekelilingnya. Suasannya terasa begitu asing baginya. Seperti kota pinggiran yang tidak terurus. Yunho bahkan tidak tahu kalau kota seperti ini bahkan ada di negaranya. Pengemis-pengemis banyak berkeliaran di sekitarannya. Jalanan pun terlihat sepi. Bahkan Yunho dapat mencium bau busuk bangkai tikus, air sampah yang menggenang, dan makanan busuk yang begitu menusuk indera penciumannya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sambil menutup hidung mancung itu dengan tangan kanannya. Menghalau segala bau tak sedap terhirup olehnya.

Manik mata coklat Yunho kembali menatap jalan yang ada di depannya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya dan menarik kupluk _hoodie_ untuk menyamarkan wajahnya. Setidaknya gelapnya malam dan penyamarannya akan membuat dirinya tidak dikenali orang-orang. Beruntung ia membawa kacamata minus di saku _hoodie_ biru dongkernya sehingga membuat penyamarannya sempurna. Tapi hey, lagipula siapa yang akan mengenalinya jika ia tidak pernah ke tempat itu sebelumnya?

Yunho berjalan perlahan mengikuti seseorang yang sedari tadi sangat membuatnya penasaran. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia berhalusinasi melihat Jaejoong berjalan di depannya atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, ia harus bisa memastikannya. Maka dari itu, ia kini berada di tempat asing yang ia tidak tahu dimana dan mengikuti orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu. Kacamata hitam dan masker yang digunakan orang itu membuat Yunho skeptis apakah orang itu benar Jaejoong atau tidak.

Yunho menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik dinding salah satu toko kelontong yang sepi pengunjung ketika orang yang diikutinya berhenti berjalan dan menatap salah satu bangunan tua yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Yunho bersembunyi. Yunho mengintip di balik dinding, kemudian menyembunyikan kembali kepalanya ketika orang itu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, sebelum akhirnya orang itu masuk ke dalam bangunan tua itu.

Yunho menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ia merasa apa yang sedang dilakukannya itu salah. Mengikuti seseorang yang ia kira adalah Jaejoong di tengah malam seperti ini ditempat yang sangat asing baginya. Sepertinya ini sangat salah. Tapi.. sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan kalau itu memanglah Jaejoong. Kekasih hatinya.

Kalau memang itu Jaejoong, apa yang dilakukannya di tengah malam di kota asing seperti ini? Yunho memejamkan matanya mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu ketika ia keluar dari apartemennya untuk membeli soda dan juga beberapa makanan instan di minimarket 24 jam yang ada di depan gedung apartemennya karena rasa lapar. Belum sempat Yunho melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke minimarket itu, manik matanya menangkap seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Jaejoong. Yunho menatap punggung orang itu yang berjalan menuju jalan besar dan menyebranginya. Rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu itu membuat Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli soda dan makanan instan.

"Jaejoong ah~ apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" gumam Yunho sambil menatap jam _Armani _di lengan kanannya. Jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul 12.50 AM.

Yunho keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati bangunan yang tadi di masuki oleh Jaejoong. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap pemilik toko kelontong yang duduk di luar tokonya yang masih buka hingga tengah malam seperti ini. Meskipun jelas tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang berkunjung atau sekedar megalihkan perhatian mereka pada toko kelontong itu. Wajah pemilik toko terlihat sudah sangat tua. Manik mata pemilik toko itu tidak pernah lepas dari tubuh Yunho. Yunho menghiraukannya lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya agar ia tidak kehilangan jejak Jaejoong.

Semua yang ada di kota ini benar-benar aneh.

Yunho menatap bangunan tua itu. Sepertinya bangunan itu adalah _club_ malam. Bisa dilihat dari lampu neon yang berkedip-kedip hampir mati itu. _Club 9095_. _Club_ yang terlihat msiterius dengan angka sebagai namanya.

Yunho agak skeptis untuk masuk ke dalam atau tidak. Tapi rasa penasaran itu sangat menggerogoti dirinya yang membuat kaki Yunho melangkah dengan sendirinya dan ia masuk kedalam _club_ malam itu. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor _club_. Dari sana, ia bisa mendengar suara dentuman musik khas_ club_ malam. Kalau saja tidak ada suara musik itu, mungkin Yunho berpikir kalau dia sedang masuk ke dalam rumah hantu.

_Club_ malam 9095 terlihat sangat remang-remang. Pencahayaan yang minim membuat Yunho agak kesulitan untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Bau asap rokok, alkohol, dan seks, tercium begitu menyengat dan mengudara membuat Yunho sedikit pusing karenanya. Ia menahan nafasnya beberapa detik. Manik matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata minus bergerak-gerak liar mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi diikutinya. Yunho menatap _dance floor,_ dan ia bisa melihat betapa gilanya orang-orang yang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya disana. Ada sensasi dan gairah ketika orang-orang berdansa di _dance floor. _

Yunho tidak ada selera untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Rasanya ia ingin muntah karena mual. _Club_ murahan ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak merasa nyaman.

"Hey tampan~" suara seorang wanita membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap wanita berpakaian minim yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. _Make up_-nya terlihat agak menor. Rambutnya panjang dan hitam. Tubuhnya agak sedikit berisi, tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita-wanita pekerja seks lainnya. Tubuhnya begitu merapat pada Yunho hingga ia bisa merasakan lengan kanannya bersentuhan dengan dada wanita itu. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya ketika wanita itu mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Yunho.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, hhm~" ucap wanita itu lagi dengan nada yang bermaksud menggoda Yunho. Oh, tapi demi Tuhan! Yunho justru ingin muntah melihatnya.

"_Sorry."_ Suara husky Yunho membuat wanita itu terdiam dan menatap Yunho tanpa berkedip, kemudian ia tertawa pelan. Yunho berusaha melepaskan lengan wanita itu di lengannya.

"Suaramu begitu.. _sexy._ Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana sensasinya ketika kita berhubungan seks." Ucap wanita itu sambil terus menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho. Kaki kirinya terangkat dan melilit di kaki kanan Yunho. Pahanya yang tidak tertutup oleh rok mininya itu kini terlihat jelas dimata Yunho. Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ada selera untuk bermain denganmu." Ucap Yunho sambil melepas paksa pegangan wanita itu, kemudian Yunho berjalan mendekati _dance floor._ Wanita itu hanya mendegus kesal melihat mangsanya lepas begitu saja.

Yunho terpaksa berbaur dengan lautan manusia yang memenuhi _dance floor_. Orang-orang nampaknya sudah sangat menggila dengan tarian tak menentu mereka. Lampu warna warni itu berputar di atas _dance floor_ yang membuat pandangan Yunho kacau karenanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidak bisa berbaur dengan _club_ malam.

Yunho berusaha keluar dari _dance floor_ dengan susah payah. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin muntah karena rasa mual. Ia mengerutkan kening sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Manik matanya kembali mencari-cari orang yang mirip Jaejoong.

Sepertinya Yunho sangat beruntung, karena Yunho melihat orang itu tepat ketika ia berjalan menuju pintu samping dan menghilang di balik pintu. Yunho langsung bergegas mengikutinya. Meninggalkan kegilaan di _dance floor._

Yunho menatap sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau sekarang ia berada di sebuah gang sempit yang cukup gelap. Ia keluar dari pintu samping. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menebak kemana orang itu pergi. Cahaya dari penerang lampu gang yang berkedip-kedip memperburuk penglihatan Yunho.

'**DAK!'**

Yunho mendengar suara gaduh dari arah kanannya. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati sumber suara itu. Ia bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kardus-kardus besar di samping bak sampah. Bau sampahnya sangat mengganggu, tapi perhatian Yunho lebih terfokus pada dua orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Aku bersumpah! Bukan aku pelakunya!" teriak laki-laki yang tadi jatuh terjerembab ke atas aspal kotor yang banyak digenangi oleh air hujan. Suara gemuruh tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Sepertinya, hujan akan turun lagi malam ini.

Yunho memperhatikan orang yang berdiri angkuh di hadapan laki-laki itu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena cahaya dari penerang lampu gang tidak sampai untuk menerangi hingga wajahnya. Orang itu perlahan maju mendekati laki-laki yang masih tersungkur di atas aspal. Yunho membelalakan matanya ketika cahaya temaram dari lampu penerang gang menyorotkan sinarnya ke wajah orang itu.

"Jae –jaejoong?!" bisik Yunho tidak percaya. Yunho mengamati Jaejoong baik-baik. Ia yakin kalau orang itu memang Jaejoong, kekasih hatinya, pujaan hatinya. Ia menatap tangan kanan Jaejoong yang terangkat.

Di tangan kanan Jaejoong terselip sebuah rokok dan ia menghisap rokok itu lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Matanya yang besar itu kini terlihat begitu tajam. Bahkan terlihat lebih tajam dari sebilah pisau. Jaejoong menatap laki-laki yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan itu dengan tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi. Kedua tangan Yunho mulai terasa dingin.

"_And do you think I'll give a shit with that?" _tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang begitu berbeda ketika dia berbicara dengan Yunho. Jaejoong selalu menggunakan intonasi yang lembut dan tidak pernah berbicara kasar. Ini.. sangat membuat Yunho terkejut.

"Ti –tidak! Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Tentu aku tidak mengerti karena aku tidak tahu tentang kau dan dia." Jawab Jaejoong masih menghisap rokoknya. Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika ia melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang ia pikir sangat lembut, pemalu, manis, dan selalu menenangkan jiwanya ketika ia melihat senyum Jaejoong.

Tapi sekarang, Yunho tidak melihat itu semua pada diri Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat sangat dingin, angkuh, dan membuat jiwanya terguncang karena tiba-tiba saja ketakutan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ka –kalau begitu, kau ini siapa?!_"_ tanya laki-laki itu semakin ketakutan. Jaejoong menyeringai yang membuat bulu kuduk Yunho berdiri ketika melihatnya.

Apakah ini benar-benar Jaejoong yang selama ini ia kenal? Yang selama ini menjadi kekasih hatinya? Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu terlihat malu-malu itu? Benarkah ia Jaejoong?

"_Guess it."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil membuang puntung rokoknya yang masih panjang dan menginjaknya dengan sepatu boots kulit hitamnya.

Laki-laki itu terdiam dan menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Jaejoong memang terlihat sangat cantik dengan kulit putih dan mata besarnya yang hitam. Rambut hitam legamnya terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. Tapi, kecantikannya itu justru yang akan membunuh laki-laki itu.

Awalnya, laki-laki itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong yang berparas cantik itu mendekatinya di salah satu meja _Club_ dan menggodanya. Laki-laki itu berpikir, tidak ada salahnya berhubungan seks dengan laki-laki, jika wajah Jaejoong begitu rupawan dan sangat menggodanya. Laki-laki itu mau-mau saja ketika Jaejoong mengajaknya –yang tanpa disangka-sangkanya dirinya dibawa keluar _Club._ Laki-laki itu mulai bisa menangkap situasinya ketika Jaejoong menyebutkan nama temannya. Laki-laki itu mulai berpikir, mungkin Jaejoong adalah orang bayaran temannya yang ingin membunuhnya karena ia telah mencuri beberapa persen dari semua profit temannya.

"_A –assassin?" _tanya laki-laki itu semakin ketakutan. Jaejoong semakin menyeringai dan menatap laki-laki yang ketakutan itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau cukup pintar. Tidak mengherankan kau begitu pintar mencuri uang temanmu. Tapi keberuntungan sepertinya sedang tidak berpihak padamu. Ia menyadarinya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memasang sarung tangan kulit warna hitam di kedua tangannya.

"_Assassin?!" _tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya tubuh Yunho benar-benar lemas karenanya. Apa pendengarannya sedang mencoba bermain trik dengannya? Hingga ia bisa mendengar percakapan ilusi itu? Benarkah? Bukankah Jaejoong seorang _florist_ di toko bunganya sendiri?! Ya Tuhan! Yang mana yang harus Yunho percayai?

"A –apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" laki-laki itu mulai beteriak panik sambil berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang bergetar hebat ketika ajal begitu dekat dengannya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan _revolver_ dari jaket kulit hitamnya.

'**DOR!'**

Suara ledakan pistol begitu bergema di dalam gang itu. Yunho menahan nafas sambil membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Jaejoong begitu tenangnya mengacungkan pistol pada laki-laki itu dan menembaknya. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat sangat datar. Laki-laki itu mengerang kesakitan ketika betis kanannya bersarang sebuah timah panas di dalamnya.

"Mencoba untuk berdiri, aku menembak kaki kananmu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada suara sedingin es. Tubuh Yunho bergetar di balik tumpukan kardus yang menyembunyikan dirinya dari penglihatan Jaejoong. Yunho menggeleng pelan. Bukan.. dia bukan Jaejoong yang Yunho kenal selama ini. Bukan..

"Mencoba untuk lari, aku akan menembak kaki kirimu." Desis Jaejoong sambil menarik pelatuk _revolver_-nya lagi. Laki-laki itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan ketakutan dan nafas yang naik turun tidak teratur.

"Berapa yang dia bayar untukmu?! Aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat dari bayarannya! Atau bahkan aku akan membayar tiga kali lipatnya!" ucap laki-laki itu mencoba berkompromi dengan Jaejoong. Terlihat begitu depresi.

"_Nah~ you must sign contract between us first. But too bad, I don't bring any shit of paper."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah dada laki-laki itu.

"Aku sangat professional dengan pekerjaanku_."_ Lanjut Jaejoong dengan nada suaranya yang begitu dingin dan seketika itu juga suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Timah panas itu kini bersarang di dada laki-laki itu. Tapi nampaknya, tidak mengenai organ vitalnya karena laki-laki itu masih bernafas, walaupun terlihat begitu berat dan tidak teratur. Jaejoong menyeringai yang membuat Yunho menatap horror adegan itu.

"_I kill my target with break their legs first, shoot their chests, and blow their heads." _Desis Jaejoong sambil kembali menarik pelatuk _revolver-_nya. Keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuh Yunho. Yunho ingin segera lari dari sana dan tidak ingin menjadi saksi bisu adegan yang mengerikan itu. Tapi, kakinya terasa berat. Seperti terpaku di atas aspal dingin. Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa. Debaran jantungnya bahkan mungkin bisa mengalahkan berisiknya gemuruh di langit yang diselimuti kegelapan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit seperti akan meledak, dan telinganya berdengung bising ketika suara tembakan itu begitu bergema di dalam gang. Semuanya bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya.

" –_anyway, the last part is my favorit."_ Lanjut Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke kepala laki-laki itu. Yunho menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya ketika rasa takut itu seolah akan membuncah keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya. Apa yang tadi dikatakan Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya merasakan ketakutan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"_Fuc –"_

'**DOR!'**

Laki-laki itu terkulai tak bernyawa setelah Jaejoong menembakkan peluru ketiganya tepat di kening orang itu yang membuat Yunho memekik ngeri dan tanpa sadar ia bergerak secara spontan yang membuat tumpukan kardus yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan tubuhnya berjatuhan. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan dingin. Yunho terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia begitu bodoh dan begitu ceroboh yang membuat Jaejoong kini menyadari keberadaannya.

Entah darimana kekuatan itu datang, Yunho berbalik dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Mata itu.. bukan lagi mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Mata itu kini terlihat seperti sebilah pisau yang akan menyayat dan merobek kulitnya.

Yunho terus berlari seperti orang kesetanan tanpa mau menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang karena ia takut.. takut ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, Jaejoong sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang menakutkan itu.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ maki Yunho masih terus berlari sepanjang gang yang gelap dan sempit itu. Tidak seharusnya Yunho berada disini. Tidak seharusnya tadi Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong. Tidak seharusnya ia mengetahui kenyataan lain tentang diri Jaejoong. Tidak seharusnya ia tahu.

Yunho tidak ingin tahu sisi lain dari Kim Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin tahu. Ia hanya ingin tahu Jaejoong sebagai orang yang menyenangkan, lembut, ramah, cantik, baik, pemalu, dan begitu polos. Yunho hanya ingin tahu Jaejoong yang selama ini ia kenal! Bukan Jaejoong yang begitu dingin, _heartless, _dan kejam. Jaejoong yang tidak ia ketahui.

Kaki Yunho sudah mati rasa ketika ia berlari seperti itu. Nafasnya sudah naik turun tidak teratur. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Gemuruh di langit hitam masih bisa terdengar hingga akhirnya, awan mendung itu tidak bisa membendung air lebih lama lagi dan menumpahkan air itu ke bumi.

Hujan.

Hujan mulai membasahi tubuh Yunho. Membuat pergerakan larinya terasa semakin berat. Pandangan matanya tidak terlihat jelas karena kacamata minus yang terhalang air dan berkabut. Yunho melepaskan kacamatanya dan melempar kacamata itu ke samping dan terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari gang yang gelap dan sempit itu. Yunho seperti baru menemukan oase di gurun pasir ketika ia melihat jalan raya di depannya.

'**DOR!'**

Suara tembakan itu terdengar kembali dan entah Yunho sadari atau tidak, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ambruk tepat di mulut gang. Yunho mengerang kesakitan ketika timah panas itu kini bersarang di kaki kirinya. Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri dan berusaha untuk berlari lagi. Ia berjalan terpincang dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ambruk lagi tepat di bawah tiang lampu penerang jalan, ketika timah panas itu kini bersarang di bahu kanannya. Nafas Yunho sudah terdengar naik turun tidak teratur. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan derasnya air hujan membuat segala sesuatunya semakin sulit bagi Yunho untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Manik matanya sempat melihat genangan air berwarna merah yang ada di bawahnya sebelum akhirnya kelopak mata itu tertutup dan kegelapan langsung menyelimutinya.

_First is Leg._

_Second is chest._

_And third is head._

Jaejoong telah menembaknya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, namun kedua kelopak mata itu menutup kembali ketika ia tidak terbiasa dengan bias cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke pupil matanya. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangan kanannya, namun ia merasakan rasa sakit di sekitar bahunya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Yunho membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia berada di dalam kamar apartemennya. Ia menghela nafasnya lega ketika dirinya menyadari kalau selama ini ia hanya bermimpi buruk. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangan kanannya lagi, tapi rasa sakit di bahunya terasa begitu nyata. Ia menatap tubuhnya dan membelalakan mata horror ketika melihat bahu kanannya yang dililit perban putih yang melilit rapi. Ia menyentuh bahu kanannya dengan tangan kiri. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar nyata.

"Ini pasti bercanda." Gumam Yunho sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Namun, lagi-lagi Yunho membelalakan mata ketika melihat dirinya hanya mengenakan bokser dan kaki kirinya dililit oleh perban putih yang terlihat bercak darah di satu titik dimana peluru itu menembus kulitnya.

"_Shit!_ Jadi ini semua.. benar-benar nyata?!" pekik Yunho tidak percaya. Ia mencari ponsel yang biasa ia letakan di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Tapi nihil, ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Apa ini yang sedang kau cari?" suara itu membuat Yunho membeku ditempatnya. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menyenderkan bahu kanannya pada pinggiran pintu dan tangan kirinya mengangkat sebuah ponsel yang ada dalam genggamanannya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dari bawah sampai atas. Jaejoong hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang membuat Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa mulus dan putihnya kaki Jaejoong. Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika ia merasakan desiran di dalam tubuhnya yang ingin menyentuh Jaejoong.

Manik mata Yunho bergerak menatap wajah Jaejoong yang cantik dan manis seperti biasanya. Rambut hitam legamnya terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya, yang membuatnya terlihat sangat _sexy_. Matanya yang besar dan hitam terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Dia.. Jaejoong yang selama ini Yunho kenal.

"A –apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Yunho dengan nada suaranya yang tinggi. Yunho sudah tahu siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya. Ia sudah tahu semuanya. Wajah cantik itu, senyum manis itu, dan mata yang menatapnya dengan polos itu hanyalah kebohongan yang Jaejoong tunjukkan selama ini padannya. Ia marah, ia kesal, ia merasa di khianati oleh Jaejoong. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia masih sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Semua emosinya bercampur aduk di dalam dadanya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika Yunho berteriak padanya. Selama ini, Yunho tidak pernah menggunakan nada tinggi padanya. Jaejoong mendengus pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho. Yunho mengambil sesuatu yang bisa dia ambil dengan tangannya. Yah, walau ia tahu bantal tidak akan bisa menang melawan pistol.

"_Oowww~ my Yunnie bear. Why so furious?" _Ucap Jaejoong sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap Yunho dengan senyuman yang Yunho rindukan selama ini. Yunho menatap awas Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya. Jaejoong meletakan ponsel Yunho di atas meja nakas. Manik mata Jaejoong kini perlahan bergerak menatap bahu Yunho yang di balut perban putih. Jaejoong mencium bahunya dengan lembut.

"_Does it hurt?"_ tanya Jaejoong masih mencium lembut bahu Yunho yang terluka dan kedua tangannya kini melingkar di leher Yunho. _" –I'm sorry."_ Lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya diam membisu ketika ia tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Jaejoong lakukan. Kenapa? Kenapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti Jaejoong yang ia kenal? Kenapa? Bukankah semalam ia menjadi saksi pekerjaan kotor Jaejoong? Bukankah prinsip pembunuh bayaran itu membunuh semua orang yang menjadi saksi? Lalu kenapa Jaejoong tidak membunuhnya saat itu juga? Bukankah setelah menembak kaki dan dada, Jaejoong akan meledakkan kepala targetnya? Lalu kenapa sekarang Yunho masih bisa bernafas dengan normal?

Yunho bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Jaejoong di lehernya. Jaejoong menjilat, mencium, lalu menghisap leher Yunho dengan kuat dan meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di sana. Yunho terdiam seolah menikmati perlakuan Jaejoong padanya, namun pada kenyataannya, ia tidak fokus dengan ciuman Jaejoong di lehernya.

Kenapa Jaejoong seperti ini? Biasanya ia tidak seagresif ini. Jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat pemalu. Bahkan ketika Yunho menatap ke dalam matanya, wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah tanpa alasan. Tapi sekarang kenapa Jaejoong begitu berani? Apa sekarang karakter Jaejoong sudah bercampur?

Sekarang Yunho bisa merasakan bibir lembut nan merah cherry Jaejoong kini berada di atas bibirnya. Jaejoong menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Seolah takut akan merusak bibir Yunho. Yunho masih diam tidak membalas ciuman Jaejoong. Manik mata coklatnya menatap mata Jaejoong yang terpejam seolah ia begitu menikmati melumat bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja kelopak mata Jaejoong terbuka yang memperlihatkan indahnya mata besar dan hitam itu. Mata yang selalu membuat Yunho tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong mengelus lembut leher Yunho kemudian perlahan turun mengelus lembut bahu kiri Yunho yang tidak tertutup perban. Lalu mengelus lembut dada bidangnya.

Kini Jaejoong mulai menggigit lembut bibir bawah Yunho dan menjilatnya dengan perlahan. Seperti meminta Yunho untuk memberikan jalan padanya. Jaejoong menghisap bibir bawah Yunho sambil terus menatap kedalam mata coklat Yunho. Tapi sepertinya, tatapan mata Yunho terlihat begitu kosong. Yunho pun tidak membalas ciumannya.

Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dan menghela nafas perlahan sambil melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Yunho. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap jari-jarinya yang kini bertautan. Keduanya mulai terjebak dalam diam. Yunho menatap kepala Jaejoong yang tertunduk.

"_Wae?"_ suara serak Yunho kembali terdengar. Terdengar seperti tercekat. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika mendengar suara tercekat Yunho, kemudian mendongakan kepalanya menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang hitam dan besar. Jaejoong cukup terkejut ketika Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, namun setelahnya Jaejoong berdecak pelan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau tidak membalas ciumanku, hm?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping lalu tersenyum manis padanya. Sesaat, Yunho bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika melihat senyuman itu.

"Karena kau bukan Jaejoong yang kukenal." Jawab Yunho pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya samar, lalu tertawa pelan. Suara tawa itu, suara tawa yang pernah di dengarnya semalam.

"Benarkah? Bukankah aku masih tetap seorang Kim Jaejoong, hm? Apa yang berbeda dariku?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit menyeringai. Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika ia merasakan perasaan seperti di tekan yang pernah ia rasakan semalam. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan laki-laki itu ketika Jaejoong mengintimidasinya.

"Fisikmu memang masih fisik Kim Jaejoong, tapi.. karaktermu. Aku tidak mengenalinya sama sekali." Jawab Yunho sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping meja nakas dan matanya menangkap sebuah benda kecil yang ada di atasnya. Ponselnya.

"_Look at me._ Aku masih Jaejoong yang dulu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menangkup wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya dan menolehkan wajah tampan Yunho untuk menatapnya.

"_No.. you are not."_ Jawab Yunho datar. Jaejoong terus menatap mata coklat Yunho untuk meyakinkan Yunho bahwa ia tetap Jaejoong yang sama.

"_You killed him."_ Bisik Yunho pelan. Seperti anak kecil yang mengadu kepada ibunya. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan pekerjaan itu Jaejoong-ah?" lirih Yunho depresi. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada Jaejoong. Tangan itu.. entah sudah berapa nyawa yang hilang karena ulah tangan itu. Yunho menepis perlahan tangan Jaejoong di wajahnya.

Jaejoong seperti di pukul benda tumpul tepat di dadanya ketika Yunho memanggilnya seperti itu. Ada rasa benci dan jijik di dalam kalimat itu namun ia masih bisa merasakan sarat kekhawatiran darinya. Jaejoong tahu, Yunho sangat mencintainya. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang sangat mencintai Yunho sekalipun Yunho menjadi saksi atas pekerjaan kotornya. Seharusnya, Jaejoong membunuh Yunho semalam karena rahasianya terbongkar. Hanya saja, Jaejoong tidak mungkin bisa membunuh Yunho dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak bisa.. Jaejoong tidak bisa hidup tanpa Yunho.

"Aku memiliki alasanku sendiri_."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap jendela kamar yang tertutup. Yunho menggertakkan giginya kesal karena Jaejoong tidak mau berbagi beban hidup padanya. Yunho merasa Jaejoong membangun dinding beton di antara keduanya. Seolah Jaejoong tidak bisa mempercayainya. Seolah-olah Jaejoong meragukan Yunho ketika ia tahu segalanya. Hal itu membuat emosi Yunho sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

"_That was your lovely shit just a lie?! That was your fuckin innocent face just a lie too?! That was your freakin shyness just a lie?! Those all were just lies?!"_ teriak Yunho kesal, marah, dan kecewa ketika Jaejoong menyembunyikan segalanya dari Yunho. Yunho pikir, ia yang paling bisa mengerti Jaejoong selama 1 tahun terakhir mereka menjalani hubungan yang terasa sangat spesial baginya itu. Semua kepercayaannya, semua cintanya, semua kasihnya seperti dinilai tak berharga oleh Jaejoong.

"_NO! That was real me!"_ Jaejoong hilang kendali ketika Yunho berteiak padanya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya kemudian berdecak pelan.

"Berbohong lagi, eh?"

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"_Then make me understand with all of your shit!"_

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis. Yunho tidak tahu, Yunho tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya ketika dirinya harus membunuh seseorang. Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong ketika orang yang dicintainya akan pergi meninggalkannya ketika ia tahu apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan Yunho.

"_I can't."_ lirih Jaejoong pelan yang membuat amarah Yunho semakin memuncak. Yunho mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja nakasnya dan menekan nomor polisi. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika Yunho menelpon seseorang.

"_What the fuck are you doing?!"_ tanya Jaejoong sambil merebut ponsel Yunho dan melemparnya ke lantai yang membuat benda mungil itu pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan ketika seorang pembunuh berkeliaran di dalam apartemenku?!" tanya Yunho semakin marah. Bukan marah karena Jaejoong yang ternyata seorang pembunuh. Bukan.. kenyataan itu tidak sesakit ketika Jaejoong membohonginya selama ini. Rasa di khianati itu jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Yunho membeku ditempatnya ketika ia merasakan dinginnya baja yang menempel di samping kepalanya. Mulut bajanya yang terasa dingin itu menyentuh kulit Yunho. Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"_Keep it as a secret."_ Desis Jaejoong berbahaya sambil menatap tajam Yunho. Yunho tidak berani bergerak semili pun.

"_I'll break your legs if you are trying to run away or.."_ Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan lembutnya. _" ..or I'll shut your mouth with my kiss." _Lanjut Jaejoong sambil menurunkan _revolver-_nya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Tentu saja, _revolver_ itu kosong tidak berpeluru.

"_Your choice."_ Tambah Jaejoong sambil kembali menatap Yunho dengan penuh harap. Berharap Yunho tidak akan meninggalkannya. Berharap Yunho akan terus mencintainya. Berharap Yunho mau memaafkannya, karena demi Tuhan, Jaejoong tidak bisa hidup tanpa Yunho. _Yunho is Jaejoong's other half._

"Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku karena selama ini aku menyembunyikan semuanya darimu." Lirih Jaejoong ketika Yunho tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. " –tapi aku janji, mulai detik ini aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu." Lanjut Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedikit bergetar. Bahkan tubuhnya kini terlihat bergetar di samping Yunho.

Yunho menatap bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar. Jaejoong terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh. Tidak seperti pada malam itu yang terlihat begitu angkuh dan kuat. Mungkin.. mungkin ini adalah sosok asli Kim Jaejoong. Sosok asli yang selama ini berusaha ia sembunyikan. Sosok yang begitu rapuh. Dan mungkin.. semua sikap angkuhnya itu hanyalah topeng semu untuk menutupi kelemahannya.

Yunho marah, kesal, dan kecewa pada Jaejoong karena ia sudah membohonginya. Rasa sakit karena dikhianati itu seolah menyayat dirinya dan membuat luka yang tak kasat mata, namun terasa sangat perih. Tapi di balik semua rasa sakitnya, Yunho tahu, ia paling tidak bisa melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan hancur adalah hal yang paling membuatnya sakit. Karena Yunho, terlalu mencintainya.

Perlahan, tangan kiri Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

"Semalam.. dia adalah target terakhirku." Bisik Jaejoong pelan sambil mencium lembut dada bidang Yunho. Mencium aroma maskulin Yunho yang sangat disukainya. Tangan kiri Yunho perlahan membelai lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong. Seolah memberikan kekuatan padanya. " –aku berhenti dari pekerjaan itu karena.. aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka. Tapi sepertinya kau menemukannya sebelum aku sendiri yang menceritakannya." Lanjut Jaejoong kini terdengar terisak. Yunho tetap diam tidak berkomentar.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu. _Mianhae.."_ lirih Jaejoong mempererat pelukannya. Yunho tersenyum karenanya.

Mungkin Yunho akan mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Mengapa Jaejoong melakukan pekerjaan itu, mengapa Jaejoong mau melakukan pekerjaan itu, dan bagaimana bisa Jaejoong menjadi seorang pembunuh bayarannya.

Waktu.. waktu yang akan menjawabnya. Mereka hanya butuh waktu dan –Jaejoong berhak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan keduanya karena demi Tuhan, Yunho tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong.

"_So what are you waiting for?"_ tanya Yunho dengan suara_ husky_ nya. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Yunho dengan tatapan bingung. Matanya terlihat basah karena menangis. Tangan kiri Yunho perlahan terangkat dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kanan Jaejoong dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya karena ia paling tidak bisa melihat Jaejoong menangis.

"_You will shut my mouth with your kiss, right?"_ tanya Yunho menyeringai. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu berdecak pelan ketika ia mengerti arti ucapan Yunho.

"Kau memaafkanku?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menatap bahu kanannya yang diperban.

"Aku mungkin akan memaafkan mu. Tapi, sebelumnya kau harus 'memperbaiki' semua perbuatanmu padaku." Jawab Yunho sambil menunjuk luka-lukanya. Jaejoong hanya menyeringai, lalu ia naik ke atas tampat tidur dan duduk di atas kedua paha Yunho. Kakinya yang putih dan mulus itu kini terlihat semakin jelas dimata Yunho.

"_I'll make it up. Don't worry."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil mencium bibir Yunho dan melumatnya. Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman Jaejoong yang sangat bergairah itu. Yunho membalas ciumannya dan bergerak seirama dengan bibir Jaejoong. Tangan kiri Yunho perlahan terangkat dan mengelus lembut paha kanan Jaejoong. Pakaian yang di pakai Jaejoong, mempermudah Yunho untuk menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Keduanya masih merasakan bibir pasangannya. Seolah tidak bosan dengan rasa bibir itu. Melumatnya tanpa ampun. Bahkan kedua lidah panas itu kini saling bertarung untuk menjadi yang lebih dominan. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawah Yunho gemas lalu memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yunho dan mengeksplor segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam mulut Yunho. Termasuk lidah yang terasa panas dan licin itu. Jaejoong melumatnya dengan rasa lapar. Keduanya seolah tidak pernah kehabisan oksigen.

Kini ciuman Jaejoong turun perlahan ke dagu Yunho dan mejilatnya. Bibir lembut itu kini menciumi garis tulang rahang Yunho hingga terus turun ke leher jenjang Yunho.

"Uhm.." Yunho melenguh pelan ketika Jaejoong menghisap lehernya. Tangan kanan Yunho terangkat untuk bisa lebih banyak menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong, namun rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Argh!"

"_Wae?_ Apa aku terlalu kuat menghisapnya?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kananku untuk menyentuhmu." Jawab Yunho masih mengerutkan wajahnya menahan sakit. Manik mata Jaejoong menatap bahu kanan Yunho yang terluka lalu Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium luka itu.

"_I'm sorry."_ Lirih Jaejoong pelan.

"_It's ok."_ Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. _" _–tapi aku tidak bia melakukan apapun dengan kaki dan tangan yang terluka_."_ Lanjut Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menyeringai mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Jaejoong mendekati wajah Yunho dan berbisik pelan ditelinganya. _"I'll take the lead and I.. will ride you_." Bisik Jaejoong pelan dengan nada suara yang begitu menggoda dan penuh dengan sarat makna yang begitu bergairah sambil menggigit perlahan daun telinga kiri Yunho yang membuat Yunho hanya bisa melenguh pelan.

~.~.~.~.~

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sedikitpun bahwa dia bisa mencintai seseorang yang.. sangat luar biasa–dan Yunho tidak menyesalinya. Karena ternyata, di bunuh oleh cinta sangatlah menantang.

~FIN~

annyeong~ ^^ aku bawa sequel dari florist walopun sebenernya agak gajeh sih~

tp gpp deh, udh kepalang basah jg bikin ini ^^ awalnya ini inti ceritanya dan the florist itu masuk flashback disini, tp dipikir2 kepanjangan jd nya aku bagi dua deh :D

trus2, ini endingnya emg aga gantung karena aku ga ceritain knp jae jadi assassin di sini~ but -sstth~ did jae tell you that it was a secret? :)

I hope you like and enjoy the story~ thank you! :)


End file.
